


sweetness for sickness

by sweetsindle



Series: The No More Hurt Verse (lovecoreciel) [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute Ending, Ella calls Aster 'Ciel' because she doesn't know he's lying yet, F/M, Fever, First Love, POV First Person, Sickfic, sOON IN THE SERIES THOUGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴛʜᴀɴᴋꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴀᴅᴠᴇɴᴛᴜʀᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀɪɴ, ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ'ꜱ ꜱᴛᴜᴄᴋ ɪɴ ʙᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ꜰᴇᴠᴇʀ. ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ, ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ. ᴇʟʟᴀ'ꜱ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ʜɪᴍ!
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/OC
Series: The No More Hurt Verse (lovecoreciel) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679317
Kudos: 3





	sweetness for sickness

**Author's Note:**

> TW; All things sickness-related - vomit, dizziness, the works! 
> 
> ALSO! This takes place a day after the last fic, and a couple of weeks before that one https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365032/chapters/59044474 took place - yes, this Nina one-shot IS CANON within the 'No-More Hurt Verse' and it's VERY important to the next fic in the series, so keep your eyes peeled for that one!

"Ella, take this broth up to the Young Master and make sure that he eats _EVERY_ last drop-"

"Yes, yes, I know! You've told me like a million times!" I nodded, letting out a soft sigh, taking the cinnamon-brown tray from Sebastian's impatient hands. Today... _today was a day I should have expected._ After yesterday, with the outing, I insisted we do, Ciel had gotten sick. Really, _REALLY_ ill. 

From the moment I found out from Mister Rat Man himself this morning, I was in complete disbelief. Until I trailed after him into Ciel's room. There, my boyfriend was, curled up in the tiniest ball on the planet, clutching one of his many, satiny, snowy-white pillows in his arms, with tears streaming down his cheeks as he whimpered in pain. 

That was the moment I realized how badly I fucked up - and suddenly remembered how I kept cutting him off the day prior when he had kept suggesting that we go back indoors and do something else...

That was also the moment I found out from Sebastian (and a certain livid, pissed-off, about ready to barf Earl), that he had asthma and had a super weak immune system... _of course, he did._

Awkwardly blowing upward in an attempt to move a strand of my curly brown bangs out of my eyes, I gave the butler a semi-earnest smile. "And his medicine, too. Don't worry, I'll get everything to him and make sure he takes it! I didn't volunteer to take care of him while you're away today, for nothing!" 

"Uh-huh... _sure_. I'll believe it when I come back in a few hours, and see to it that he's asleep in bed, medicine taken, and fed." 

"I- _ugh_...Whatever. Sure. You know you don't have to keep giving me this attitude! I get it, I messed up! I didn't know-"

"You, Miss Blackner, didn't LISTEN. The Young Lord tried to tell you several times that he would get sick-"

"I know, I know! Just please lay off for a second!" I begged, feeling more and more stressed by the second, my heart starting to pound and sweat starting form. "I'll do good, okay? I'm gonna try my best! I already did what I told you without messing up, right?"

Sebastian stared blankly for a second, arms crossed, before finally letting out an irritated breath and giving me a somewhat reluctant nod. "Yes, yes...I do suppose you have. And I thank you for your competence. I'd just like to listen to him next time, alright? Besides that, I think I shall be leaving - I can't be late, it would be a stain on the Phantomhive name if I was...Make sure the others don't make a mess of things. - Your main priority is the Master, though. Remember that. No funny business." 

Suddenly feeling better, I flashed a grin before giving him another nod. As much as I...well, that wasn't important. What did, though, was that Sebastian wasn't going to destroy me. "Of course! I won't let you down... _hopefully."_

**_"What was that?"_ **

"Nothing~," I said, batting my eyelashes, albeit a bit sarcastically. I turned a heel, speedwalking to Ciel's room, hoping that the faster I walked, the less likely Sebastian was to follow - and thankfully, my hopefulness had been correct. 

I peered down the hall, and just like that, he was gone like a ghost. God, how did he even do that? I shuddered, feeling a chill down my spine as I gently pushed open my boyfriend's already-open door and walked in, my heart immediately dropping at the sight in front of me. 

There, Ciel sat on the floor, hunched over the waste bin Sebastian had sat next to his bed just in case - and thank God. Heaving, and wiping away the remnants of his barf away with his wrist, he cried pitifully, resting his head on the rim. 

"Oh my God! Ciel, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner!" I apologized profusely, setting down the tray I had been carrying onto one of his nightstands, rushing to his bathroom and quickly snatching a few washcloths from one of the many milky white cabinets that they were stored in. Making my way over to one of the sinks with great haste, I wetted a couple and stuffed the rest in my apron pockets, I raced back to his side. 

Getting on my knees, I held my breath and pulled my boyfriend away, gently taking ahold of his wrist and wiping it off with a section of one of the cloths, and then his face with the other. "I'm so, so sorry..." I mumbled quietly, feeling more and more horrible by the second. Clasping Ciel's shaking, frail hands in mine, I helped him up, allowing him to rest his weary head on my shoulder as I led him back to his bed and helped him lie down. 

He simply whimpered in reply, hot, salty tears pouring down his cheeks as I pulled his covers back over his shivering, delicate form. I...wasn't used to seeing Ciel like this. Not at all. The Ciel Phantomhive I knew was quiet. He always kept to himself. Somewhat...almost shy. Agitated. Irritated. Brave. Confident. The kind of boy you didn't want to anger. A complete and utter pain in the fucking ass when he was up on his high horse - cute, too. _Really, really cute._ Horrible at flirting. Blushes like I've seen him naked whenever I give him a kiss on the cheek. **I love him.**

But this...this sputtering, teary-eyed, sweltering, quivering form before me was almost unrecognizable. Ciel's usual coy smirk had long since evaporated into thin air. His cute, uncharacteristic little giggles whenever we did something childish in secret, unknown to others' eyes or ears, had vanished. His chest, once puffed and proud, now dry heaving like he had just barely made it through the Sahara Desert. 

Oh, how I wished I had stopped to listen to him yesterday. 

As much as I hated to admit it, this was all my fault. And no matter what, I'm entirely determined to see Ciel get better - and before the ball next week, too! 

I allowed myself to smile to myself a bit, before leaning over and feeling my boyfriend's forehead. Unsurprisingly, burning up. God, his temperature must be through the roof! What I'd give to have a thermometer from 2019 - Jesus. "I'll be right back, okay Ciel? I need to toss these in the hamper for Mey to do in a bit, and then I'll cool you down - and if you're feeling up to it...maybe have some lunch?"

He looked over to me, completely and utterly exhausted. His face said it all. _'If I throw up one more time, I'm blaming you. - Oh, and it BETTER not be bloody oatmeal AGAIN.'_ \- And honestly? If I were eating nothing but oatmeal for the last day because we were out of ingredients for broth or literally ANYTHING else, I'd be pretty pissed. 

"I know exactly what your thinking - and yes, it _IS_ oatmeal-"

The look on his face was _priceless._

_"Not-"_

A sigh of relief. Ciel nodded softly, and with my help, fully settled back into the mound of blankets, he had been carefully wrapped in prior. I smiled at him, hoping it offered him a bit of comfort as he snuggled deeper into them. 

Taking my hand, I took a chance to smooth his grey-blue hair under my fingertips, just before giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "While I'm gone, please don't go throwing any parties-"

He gave me a sour look, and his button nose scrunched, clearly far from amused at my joke. I shrugged and then chuckled, turning a fast heel to the laundry room, but not before stopping at the door. "But for real though, I'll try to be back as fast as I can, okay? Five minutes TOPS-" I then suddenly stopped myself, shaking my head. "Actually...make that ten. I can _never_ remember the layout of this place!" I groaned, rolling my eyes and reaching for the doorknob, opening the wooden oak door with a single flick of the wrist. "The point is, I'll try to come back as fast as possible! Your bucket's next to you if you feel the need to barf again!" 

And just like that, I was OFF. Running down the hall like the devil himself, Sebastian was chasing after me for missing a spot (seriously - that man was TERRIFYING. He might as well be one - I swear to God, I see him with his clipboard and pissy face in my nightmares). Thankful that my maid dress didn't reach the ground and that I wasn't wearing heels (Mary janes, I've been wearing as of late - my workboots are like a size too small and really REALLY pinch my toes. Not fun when you're on your feet all day, scrubbing the ballroom floor with a toothbrush because you accidentally screwed up a few tasks), I made it down to the laundry room in six minutes flat! - A new record. Huh. Usually, it took fifteen. 

Why is this manor so fucking big? I'd REALLY like to talk to whoever designed it. And maybe make him run a lap around the mansion to see how much fun it really is (not). 

I dumped the dirty towels and sheets into the basket just in time to catch my breath. Taking a second to look around the room while I gasped for air, I readied myself to go back - and just like that, I was off to my boyfriend's room once again, up to two flights of stairs and three hallways, right back to his door. 

Thankfully, when I got back, he was in a similar position from earlier and hadn't moved much at all - minus the fact that he looked like he had flipped from his back to his tummy. "I would ask you how you're feeling...but I feel like that would annoy you, considering the obvious."

"T...that would be c-c-orrect..." Ciel finally managed to sputter out, giving me a pained look. Seeing him like this...it absolutely broke my heart. Despite how nonchalant I acted around him (for the most part), I was terrified. And...well, I didn't know.

All I knew is that I wanted Ciel's sickness to go away...I wanted to take a walk outside with him and talk about the lovely weather. I wanted to have tea with him in the back garden. I wanted to paint with him in the greenhouse.

_'Well, the better you take care of him, the sooner those can become a reality!'_ I reminded myself, taking a deep breath before dusting my skirt off. "Would you like some water? Throwing up doesn't leave the best taste." I asked, almost immediately by his side with a glass in my hand, and a pitcher in the other. "Which reminds me - Sebastian made some hot lemonade earlier. Said it really eased your pain or something while you were sick?"

"Yes, p-please..." He nodded softly, shakily getting up as best as he could, resting on his elbows. "H-Hot lemonade helps with m-m....my throat...As you can imagine I cough q-quite a bit..."

"Until its raw, eh?"

"S...S...adly..." Ciel said with a groan, just as I poured him a glass, grabbed a teapot full of the hot lemonade Sebastian had left earlier, and poured it into a nearby mug. 

"Would you like water or lemonade first?" I asked, taking a seat as gently as I humanly could next to him, leaning over for a second to kiss the top of his head, making him even redder than he had been previously at least by three shades. "Water, right? Don't worry about holding it or anything, I'll do all the heavy lifting for you - I don't want to move you from your spot. I know how it is, once you finally find a position you're comfortable in when you're super sick!"

"Water..." 

I nodded and grabbing ahold of the glass, I carefully held it to Ciel's lips, so much so that he could easily take a drink (well, as easy as a dizzy, trembling, heaving boy on his stomach, clutching a big, fluffy pillow possibly could). 

He took a few sips, and between that, took tiny breaks to rest before looking back up to the glass. "L-Lemonade...my t-hroat is starting to ache like mad..."

"What's the magic word?"

He gave me a look. "P-Please." Ciel grumbled out, taking a second to rub his noticeably now-droopy eyes. He let out a yawn - before abruptly stopping himself, and bolting right up, and covering his mouth with quivering hands, eyes plainly (and desperately) looking for the bin. 

With a quick swipe, I had the tin waste bucket in my arms in no time, setting it down in front of him, just in time for him to empty the retched bile rising in his throat. He leaned over it for a while, wheezing like mad and shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down his face, after a while he finally looked back up, shuddering before turning back and spitting into the waste bin, and made a motion for a towel. 

I set the bucket down and grabbed a towel, handing it to him, before I got back up to clean the bucket. 

By the time I got back, Ciel sat, leaning against his headboard and taking tiny sips of water, resting his glass on his lap, one hand wrapped around it as he took a break from drinking. "Thank y-you..." he whispered softly, obviously very, very much embarrassed. He turned away for a second as I grabbed the mug full of lemonade from before, and got back to his side. 

"It's nothing. And there's nothing you should be embarrassed about, honey," I said earnestly, smiling softly as Ciel's cheeks noticeably got redder from the pet name. "We all get sick, right? What's different from me, to you getting sick? That you're the big bad Earl of Phantomhive? Even the bravest and assholish people have to get sick sometime-"

"H-HEY-"

"The truth hurts~."

Ciel 'tch'ed softly, rolling his eye with a sigh, shakily setting his water glass down on his nightstand. "You're never g...going to stop bullying me, eh?"

"Nope! It would help if you didn't bully me, but here we are!"

"Y-You're th-e only person I know in my age r-r-ange that's shorter than me! I c-can't help it!"

I stuck out my tongue, earning a pained laugh from my boyfriend, who then motioned for the mug in my hands. "Can you hold it, Ciel? I can if you want me to. I don't want you to get burnt or anything-"

"No, no i-it's fine. I can do it!" He told me, a weak smile on his cracked lips as I nervously handed him the mug. Thankfully, despite all the shaking, he had managed to take several sips of the hot beverage before giving it back and asking for help to be settled back into his cocoon of blankets and fort of pillows. 

Kissing his cheek, I nodded and got back up, placing the mug next to the glass. "Do you want your food before or after you get settled in?"

He thought about it for a moment, and shrugged only a second later, wanting to get the food over with - and honestly? If I were in his position (which I rarely am, thankfully), I would have gone about it in the same way. Who wants to eat sticky, hot broth while surrounded by million-and-a-half blankets? 

The heat combined with the possible mess? NO THANK YOU. 

Getting the tray that held his lunch, I returned to his side only a second later as he grabbed a nearby pillow and tossed it to the side, making more room for me. "All I ask is that you at least try to eat half, okay?"

Ciel nodded softly, shuddering as he reached for a nearby blanket, which I quickly grabbed for him, dropping it over his shivering body. He thanked me, and I went to set to tray on my lap, stroking his brow as I lifted the lid and picked up the spoon. "You ready, dear?"

"As r-ready as I'll ever be..." He nodded sluggishly, readily accepting the small spoonful of broth. 

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, thankfully enough. With enough coaxing and (lots) of kisses, spoonful by spoonful, I managed emptied the bowl of broth just like Sebastian had asked, and Ciel was fed.

I made him take a sip of lemonade, drink some of the tea Sebastian sent up just before he left (the super gross kind he liked to make whenever someone was sick - 

sure, it helped...apparently. But that never changed the fact it was disgusting), and finish off the water on his bedside table. Nuzzling his nose with mine, I made him smile, which in return made me smile like a complete idiot. 

His eye drooped even more than it had before, and just a second after I had turned to set the bowl on a nearby cart I meant to use to take everything back down the kitchen to be thoroughly cleaned, Ciel was fast asleep. I chuckled quietly and got up as soundlessly as I could muster, gently placing all the dishes on the cart, so I wouldn't accidentally wake him. 

After an entire day of nothing but pain, I was ecstatic that he could finally get some well-deserved rest - and hopefully by tomorrow or the next day, as Sebastian said, he would better. 

_'He better be!'_ I thought, giggling quietly, turning off his lamp, and pushing open his bedroom door, just about to leave as I noticed dusk sun's setting, soft streaks of colored light peering into my boyfriend's room. He snuggled deeper into his covers, grabbing ahold of a nearby grey Bitter Rabbit in his sleep, and held it firmly as he slept. 

I leaned against the wall, admiring the sight from afar. Only in sleep did Ciel ever seem indeed at peace...he looked so cute. If he ever found out he was doing this in his sleep, he'd _flip!_ I smiled to myself, and I trotted over one last time, taking the chance to peck the tip of his nose and forehead, all before whispering a goodnight and pulling up a few more blankets and tucking him in for the nigh. 

_"Please sleep well...I love you so, so much...."_


End file.
